Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H9-242689 describes a vortex pump including an impeller including a plurality of blades at its outer circumferential portion and a housing that houses the impeller. The housing includes a channel that opposes the blades of the impeller. In this vortex pump, when the impeller rotates, fluid is suctioned into the housing from a suction channel, is pressurized in the housing, and is discharged to outside from the housing through a discharge channel.